Motocross racing is a high adrenaline sport which can be very taxing on a person's body as it requires a great deal of body strength and endurance to hold onto the bike for the duration of a race which can normally last between 10 and 40 mins for sprint and endurance events.
Generally, as a person accelerates they will stand to lean their body in a forward position to gain extra speed relying on their hands to hold onto the bike and maintain the required position. This can be extremely difficult, particularly when riding and accelerating through rough terrain where a person will often grip harder onto the handle in response to the forces exerted by the uneven ground. As a result, a person's arms will often fatigue very quickly as a result of holding onto the handle grips for long durations and/or holding onto the handle, grips too tightly.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a leg support for a motorcycle which provides a means of assisting a person to hold their body in a forward position while riding.